


Angel

by Keira_63



Series: Harry Potter Drabble & One-Shot Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, mentions of Fleur & Tonks & Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_63/pseuds/Keira_63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men cursed with lycanthropy and the one girl who saved their souls. She was an angel on earth. Hermione friendship with Remus and Bill. BANNER ADDED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Harry Potter, it is the property of the brilliant J.K Rowling. This story is the product of her marvellous characters and world and my imagination. 
> 
> This fic is alternate universe after the sixth book with the one difference that Sirius survives the battle at the department of mysteries. After Dumbledore’s death Hogwarts is closed but used as base of operations for the Order where they train and search for Horcruxes. A little background so you understand the references is that one of Hermione’s main instructors is Bill Weasley and she is normally in a team with Remus and Sirius during Order missions.  
> Enjoy and please comment.

[](http://s772.beta.photobucket.com/user/keira_63/library/Harry%20Potter%20Fanfic%20Banners)

Lycanthropy was a terrible curse, Remus Lupin had unfortunately found this out when only a young boy. Bill Weasley had not gained true knowledge of the curse until he was in his mid twenties and he was lucky in not becoming a true werewolf, merely taking on some wolfish characteristics. Still, it hindered his life in certain ways.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus had always felt like an outcast except when with the marauders and later on Lily Evans and Dumbledore. He was forbidden from most jobs and lived a menial existence until Dumbledore gave him the Defence against the dark arts post. It was then that he met James’s son Harry, a link to his happier past, as well as Harry’s best friends Ron Weasley and of course, Hermione Granger.

She was such an intelligent girl, truly the brightest witch of her age, he found out later that she had discovered his secret so soon and yet kept it to herself, always trusting him even with his curse. Then he heard later from Sirius that she had actually tried to talk him down in his wolf form, showing her Gryffindor bravery. He knew Sirius liked her, after all her use of the time turner had saved him from the Dementors. 

Later on during the war she was placed in the group with Sirius and himself for most missions and the three worked extremely well together. Hermione was never bothered in the slightest by his status as a werewolf, she would joke about it all the time and it made him feel accepted. The only other two people to have ever made him feel so accepted were Sirius and James.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being attacked by Fenrir Greyback was probably the worst day of Bill’s life. He remembered being stuck in the hospital wing in so much pain and Madame Pomfrey telling him about the effects he would experience. As well as the liking for raw steaks he would receive heightened senses and his scars would remain forever. During the full moon he would be more irritable and in some pain, but not transform. It was a small mercy.

After his attack everyone treated him differently, his friends, family, even Fleur. Except her, Hermione. At the time he didn’t even know her that well, he’d seen her at the Quidditch world cup and occasionally during the summers and Christmas’ she had been with his family. But still, she was the only one to treat him the same as before, never flinching at his scars and laughing about how his raw steaks would give him indigestion. She dealt with his mood swings with retorts of her own and once she got to know him better she gave him hugs when she saw him like she did everyone else, even Fleur had occasionally flinched at touching him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spent alternating months with each of them, one full moon with Remus and the next one with Bill. She had become an unregistered animagus soon after Dumbledore’s death to help with her work in the Order and when she spent the full moon with Remus she ran around with him and Sirius in her animagus form, which happened to be a chestnut-coloured wolf. Everyone figured the form was due to her close friendships with a lycan and a half-lycan. After the full moon she would tend to Remus’ wounds, never flinching at the blood and always caring.

When she spent the full moon with Bill it was more to keep him company. Fleur never stayed during the full moon, it was frightening for her and while Bill understood this it was the one thing they fought about. Hermione was strong enough that she could cope with the moods and the slightly dangerous look he sported when his cursed wounds went silver during full moon. She kept him calm and if he ever became too dangerous she could merely change into her animagus form.

People see angels as pure, perfect beings all dressed in white. While Hermione wasn’t pure or perfect she was kind, generous and brave. She was both Remus and Bill’s shining light and in their darkest moments she kept them sane. She truly did save their souls and for that she was their angel and always would be. Though Remus had Tonks, Bill had Fleur and there was nothing romantic about their relationship with Hermione they still needed her as much as they needed air to breathe. Everyone accepted it and there were no hard feelings or jealousy between Hermione, Tonks and Fleur, but no one really understood it and it was unlikely that anyone ever would. Still, it was there and it always would be, their angel watching over them.


End file.
